


solitude isn’t always better for the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (They get better but at first), ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, ADHD, Acting, Andy Caruso has ADHD, BAMF Andy Caruso, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad coping mechanisms, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Clint Bashing, Daddy Issues, Gen, Genius Andy Caruso, Genius Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James “Rhodey” Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bullying, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson doesn’t know what’s going on, Slight Team Cap bashing, Steve Bashing, Steve Rogers is NOT helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Uncle Nick Fury, Uncle Phil Coulson, Wanda Bashing, Young Tony Stark, Younger Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A world in the eyes of a boy taken in by the Avengers. Also, this boy might have a couple tricks and secrets up his sleeve.Aka an adopted by the Avengers with a little bit of a twist.Set with no looming threat of Thanos, Shield wasn't destroyed, but there are still new members of the team.A little not Steve friendly.I made the Avengers all a little bit younger, like in their late twenties. It'll make sense later on. I mainly did it for one person but I decided to do it with the others too.*better version is now up, called ‘i’m beyond repair, let me be’





	1. Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I have a problem with adding OC’s to different worlds. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to know, Andy looks like a young Charlie Rowe with curly hair and lighter brown eyes. 
> 
> Plus, I’m not the best at writing geniuses so just go with it.
> 
> If you like it, leave some kudos or a comment. It’s nice to see lol

 

 

Dear Mom,

 

I'll make this quick. Im being watched.

 

I miss you. It is nice here, don't get me wrong, but I would rather be back in Italy with you. The sunny, peaceful days sitting on the grass with you. God, that sun. That warmth that could seep into your soul on your worse days and hide that darkness for a little bit. Those rare times where the squirrels and birds wouldn't have anywhere to go and sat still enough to draw. Beautiful goldfinches or simple Mallards. Or, your favorite, the Pink-footed goose. I especially miss when you would smile at me with all the love in the word as we walk through the town. I miss our friendly neighbors waving at us while we pass. How they would sneak me some fruit when no one else was looking, not wanting to upset the other kids around.

 

Locals in New York arent bad, but they all are a little shady. I met one of them, he ran one of those stands, but they sold corn dogs instead of fruit. Corn dogs aren't as good as Bartholomeo's peaches, or Mrs Abelle's fresh Zeppole.

 

And turns out (I wasn't very surprised) that he was selling drugs along with the corndogs!! I knew it didn't make any sense why a food vender drove a 2019 Jaguar with Italian leather (another good thing about Italy, the fantastic quality of everything) and wore very real looking jewels. So yeah, shady was a word to describe most of them.

 

I wish dad didn't bring me here and away from you.

 

Dad (should I still call him that?) died, as you most definitely know. A little while ago, too. Like a year. Four hundred and seven days, or something. Turns out he had a brother living in New York, my uncle. His name is Matteo, not a bad guy, but he does take the saying 'eye for an eye' a little too seriously. Uncle Matteo lost his finger in a fight, and told me he cut off the other man's finger once he hunted him down. He even showed me a picture!! It was all bloody and splotchy.

 

So, he died and I moved in with Matteo. I applied into school, a pretty nice public school with a lot of kids. School costs money, and that's how I started a makeshift business. It began when I helped fixed Mrs Timms across the hall with her broken radiator. She gave me twenty bucks (I really tried having her not pay me but she practically/literally forced me to put the money in my hoodie pocket). Mrs Timms then told Mr Eisen, who needed someone to teach him how to, well, pretty much use the internet in general. And it's not just senior citizens of technology!! The principal of my school called me down for help when the school internet crashed. I fixed it, and got twenty extra minutes of gym/time to take walks!! Then on my free time, I'll tutor some of the local kids around my age who go to a different school, but then go hang out with them after. These are the things making it bearable to live here.

 

Also, it's pretty nice I have a little extra money to spend when Uncle Matteo is at work. He's a firefighter. One of the customers, her name is Tali (cool name) she just turned twenty. Her dad is a pretty odd guy. Whenever I came over to play video games or help Tali with her essays and assignments, I could hear him muttering about an organization called 'Shield' not taking care of their duties as cleaning up the city. Tali's dad is a construction worker, and looks like the stereotype, too.

 

I got curious, and I looked up the organization. There was nothing except for a couple mentions of those superheroes you would only hear about in Italy.

 

So I couldn't help myself. I know, I know! You would be dragging me down to the cops by my ear if you were with me. I hacked into their organisation.

 

It's not my fault they were so easy to get into, but it was my fault I left a trail behind. I forgot about the 'don't cause trouble but if you do, don't get caught' talk you would always remind me of.

 

So that's why I was kidnaped by Shield. Turns out they can't find any information on me (i'll ask you about that later) and they dont think theyll be able to keep me (after I escaped by using those graceful and quick ballerina skills you ingrained into me and kicking an agent unconscious, then using his weapons to defeat others) so now i'm being shipped off to be babysat by a bunch of superheroes.

 

Ah, one of them is talking to me now. Big, blond, and aggressively serious.

 

Sorry if this was messy, rushed, and a little insane sounding.

 

 

Love you more than anything,

 

Your Andrea aka Andrew aka Andy

 

(p.s i'll try to write more soon)

 

 

(p.p.s Alejandro please try to emphasize the words correctly when you read it to her. She cant see it for herself or hear my voice so you have to do it right, i'll know)


	2. A nice short ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy in a plane. He meets Captain America and notices something.

The familiar prickly sensation up his neck made Andy look up. Big, blond, and aggressively serious superhero has his arms crossed and is looking at him with a brooding gaze. Aggressively Serious Superhero—oh! ASS—ASS looks at Andy's notebook, to his hands, to his face, and then back down at the notebook.

 

"Who gave you that?" ASS says (more like demands), pointing to the now closed book. His tone was sharp and accusing. Andy clenches his jaw and averts his eyes.

__

 

__

Who does this guy think he is?

__

 

__

Andy doesn't mean to sound like a dick, but ASS needs to take some Xanax or Adderall. Maybe smoke some weed. Heroin, coke, literally anything just to help ease that stick out of his ass (Ha! ASS's ass). Speaking of medicine, though, is he still able to take it? It shouldn't be that much of a big deal, but Shield didn't let him take it and he hasn't been on any for—four days, five hours, twenty three minutes and thirteen seconds, not that he's counting or anything—a while because they thought he would abuse it. Even if he was, which he isn't, he wouldn't ever abuse it in a government facility.

__

 

__

_Okay, okay! Relax. If they won't give it to you (which they obviously won't) you can just deal. It's fine. You'll be fine._

__

 

__

When he didn't answer, ASS moved closer. Just a little step. However, the way he did it was meant to intimidate. Andy tore out the letter quickly, stuffing it into his hoodie pocket. ASS hurried forwards, snatching the notebook away. He didn't notice the missing page. Good. Andy flinches and instinctively slides two seats over, clutching his arm across his chest.

____

 

____

ASS held up the notebook, looking at Andy intensely. "Who?" He demands, crossing his arms. "Who gave it to you?"

____

 

____

He sounded like an owl.

____

 

____

Andy closes his eyes— _calm down calm down calm down think of something else think of something else—_

____

 

____

"Steve, relax," A pretty but deadly—like the mute swan—redhead walked out of the cockpit. He could kiss her if that wasn't illegal because he's underage. "It was on the seat." She said, strutting (silently walking) over to the two of them. "Saw it when I came in."

____

 

____

Swan puts a hand on ASS's—Steve's? No. ASS's—shoulder and looks over to Andy. Instead of the brooding gaze, she was skeptical, studying. ASS looks at her and furrows his eyebrows for a second before looking back at Andy.

____

 

____

These are two of the Avengers, are they not? Why do they seem so unsuperhero-y? Oh, right that thing with the Accords. ASS must be Captain America, the one who lead the whole revolt. The one who abandoned his team/family just for an old friend who was now a secret assassin. He was a lier and an asshole. _Just like_ — Andy looks away from the two adults. So he abandoned his friends, fucked up everything in the government, and went into hiding for a year. Now he's back.

____

 

____

Ah, that's why he's bossing Andy around. Probably because he's sick of the loyalty by his current teammates, and then of the ones who won't trust him anymore.

____

 

____

He wants Andy on his side.

____

 

____

"You're younger than I would have thought." Swan tilts her head and studies his face again. "How old are you?" Her voice is a little less cold than before.

____

 

____

Andy wipes his cheek, effectively smudging graphite across his skin. He knows not to tell too much to people he doesn't know. Just like his accent ( _Keep your voice American_ )He spoke with enough confidence for it to be true, but enough calm shyness for it to be real. It didn't take long to master lying. This time he simply kept catious eye contact and tumbled out one word. "Seventeen."

____

 

____

— _Fourteen and exactly three hundred and fifty five days. Just entered Junior year, I was going to skip high school completely and go straight to college to get my second degree but my uncle wanted me to have a normal experience_ —

____

 

____

"Seventeen." ASS repeats. "How did you hack into Shield at seventeen?" He sounds less like the demanding man from before, now just like a confused old man who got lost in Kmart. Ah, just like Mr Eisen, who opted to call Andy instead of asking for help from an employee. Mr Eisen wasn't nearly as aggressive as ASS though.

____

 

____

Swan nods in agreement, obviously wanting the answer too.

____

 

____

"I don't know." Andy mumbles when he shrugs and hugs his stomach. Now this was his actual shyness coming into play, dripping down his torso like a slightly more thick than usual syrup.

____

 

____

_These people made him feel weak and he wasn't weak he was strong and capable and he wasn't stupid—_

____

 

____

They ask him a couple more questions, but leave when he stops answering. Andy sits in silence for the rest of the ride (another hour, they had to go pick something up. Where? Andy doesn't know, he wasn't allowed to) except for the playlist of music in his head and the tapping along to the beat of his fingers.

____


	3. Past dreaming and present car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short summary is; Andy goes for a ride and remembers some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters and Avengers will be introduced very soon, so you can see Andy's opinion on them. 
> 
> This already has 110 hits, which I honestly wasn't expecting!! Thank you so much lol!!! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "My handsome boy, where did you go?"
> 
> "I was getting a peach!"
> 
> "Bartholomwo is spoiling you."

**** "Mamma!!"    
  
Andy looked around at his surroundings, recognizing the sampietrini street and tall, brick houses and buildings. It was Italy, his real home. People bustled about, not noticing Andy standing there. It must be mid-Monday, he guessed, due to the lack of crowds. Most would be working either uptown or in their houses at this time. It was loud and distracting, pulling Andy's mind every which way, thrumming in his head like an enthusiastic drummer who was new at drumming or thousands of people singing in a chorus off-key. Either way the familiar chaotic chattering and laughing of the townspeople around him made him long for what he couldn't have anymore.    
  
Peace.    
  
Ironic peace, but peace.    
  
Andy startled when a little boy suddenly ran past him. He was all curly hair and big smiles, few dark freckles dotting his face like a constellation. The little boy ran into the arms of the woman standing slightly farther down on the street.    
  
" _Mio bello bambino, dove sei andato?"_ The woman asked, raking her hand through the boys curls.    
  
Suddenly, by her voice, Andy knew who that little boy and mamma was. He rushed towards his mamma, memorizing the face he already knew so well.    
  
" _Ero prendere una pesca_!!" Five year old Andy giggled, sticking the peach bigger than his hand up for his mamma to see. Their mamma?    
  
Mamma took the peach and examined it with a soft smile. " _Bartholomeo davvero viziato abbastanza."_ She mumbled, giving the peach back.    
  
" No!" Little Andy squealed, giggling and hugging the peach to his chest. Mamma took his hand and rolled her eyes lovingly.    
  
Andy reached out to his past as they walked away, a pained look etched onto his face. As quick as it was there, the memory faded into another one. This time it was darker...quieter.    
  
Stained oak support beams and pale walls. White flowers decorated the room, yet somehow didn't make it any more lively. Chairs perfectly placed, facing a large black casket at the front of the room.    
  
When he looked down, he saw the suit and body he hasn't been in for five years. His hands were even smaller than usual, and when he touched his face, it was chubbier than usual.    
  
So that's a thing.    
  
Unfazed, he carefully walked up to the casket. Andy hesitated for only a second before opening the death box.    
  
A sob somehow escaped his closed mouth and he gripped the side of the casket with one hand, the other over his mouth in fear he would throw up.    
  
His mamma. His beautiful mamma lay there, still. Exactly how she looked at her funeral. She was as pretty as always, but not with the natural glow and soft dimples Andy remembered.    
  
It was wrong, his mind screamed.    
  
__ It was wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong-   
  
A large hand touched his back and he looked up. Andy couldn't stop the tears anymore when he saw his Papa. His papa who wasn't ruined by the death of mamma. Not dad. Not dad yet. Papa. His handsome Papa with tamed scruff and a frown which didn't belong. He still had dark tanned skin and a twinkle in his eyes.    
  
Dad was a different person from Papa.    
  
He loved Papa.   
  
" Come here, Andrea. We are leaving early tomorrow morning for the funeral." Papas accent was very thick and barely understandable, but Andy knew what he was saying anyways. He was practicing his English so they could move to America in one year, after Andy finished getting his degrees. That's why he had the accent.    
  
Andy couldn't resist his Papa's hugs even with the knowledge of the future. Papa smelt like sandalwood.    
  
" I'm sorry." Andy sobbed, tightening his hold on his Papa. Papa's chest shook with his own silent tears. "I'm sorry." He repeated it like a mantra, hoping to cease his Papa's tears.    
  
It didn't.    
  
But maybe, just maybe, his father wouldn't have them move to America this time. They could stay in Italy and start a restaurant or another small business.    
  
\------   
  
" Just pick him up, Steve. We have to go and he's not waking up." Natasha sighed, gesturing to the sleeping boy who was curled in on himself.    
  
Steve had a look on his face which showed how much he didn't want to. Yes, he saw the way the boy flinched away when he took the notebook. Yes, he saw the way he hugged himself like Steve struck him. Something seemed off....   
  
"I don't know, Natasha." He wanted to say. Instead, what came out was "Okay."    
  
\-------   
  
Andy startled when he wasn't with his father anymore. No more was the funeral home. Instead of metal chairs, there was a cloth floor. Instead of his Papas comforting grip, it was a blanket.    
  
He suddenly felt the absence which his Papa left. It felt like a giant chunk of his heart was missing (not literally, he'd be dead then) or a void.    
  
When his cheeks itched uncomfortably, Andy raised a hand to scratch them. Instead of the black paracode bracelet he was used to, a metal, no, it was stronger than metal. Starktanium? Vibranium? Either one, it was wrapped around his wrist as a bracelet. It was hard to tell, with all of the racket caused by the car he was in, but Andy could feel the telltale humming of electricity from the bracelet.    
  
So a tracker.    
  
Where did they think he was going to go? Its not like he could run off. Ugh, his face still itches. Whatever. What really felt wrong was the memory of the hands on him. Someone touched him when he was sleeping. Not violently, but they had a strong grip. Large hands. Like Papas. Bigger, though. Like a bear. If they had human hands. A bear with human hands would be really weird. They would probably be the number one predators of humans if they had opposable thumbs. With their strength and size, it would be easy to kill the humans off before they evolved and took over the world. There needs to be another plague, no offense to everyone, but Earth will soon be dead if they don't take care of it and stop reproducing so much. Maybe there can be a law or something only allowing half the population to have children, and only up to two at a time. Like China did for a while. That would be really cruel to those who wanted kids though. Maybe he would've have been born. He wishes. Anyways, that or the end of the world. Guess people will have to suck it up-”   
  
__ Damn it! Focus, Andrea. Where are you?    
  
Andy rubbed his face, scrubbing any evidence of the tears he must have shed when sleeping. At least he didn't seem like he slept walk, like usual. Most likely he was speaking, though. Hopefully in a language the two adults didn't know.    
  
So. Hands, body, car. ASS probably carried him from the plane (plane?) to the car. Is it rude to call him ASS? Probably. But he wasn't given permission to pick Andy up, so he keeps the name.    
  
__ Oh my god Andrea!! Figure out where you are!!   
  
Okay.    
  
Car.    
  
No seats.    
  
Trunk.    
  
What model?    
  
Andy pushed himself up and looked over the seats. ASS and Swan were in the front seats, quietly talking about something. He didn't bother listening. A quick look at the VIN number and other information on the window in the backseat showed him he was in 2006 Saturn VUE V6. A pretty fast car, but still very inconspicuous. Pretty ugly, too.    
  
He carefully lowered himself back down onto the floor. It smelt like new car mixed with blood. Was he bleeding?    
  
A quick check over revealed he wasn't in fact bleeding.    
  
The feeling of ASS's hands still lingered, making Andy shiver and curl in on himself. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home. Back to his Papa and Mamma, no offense Matteo. He probably didnt even realize Andy was gone, or was told he moved back to Italy to live with his Aunt Angela or something.    
  
The car slowed to a stop, and Andy's chest tightened. He would've been fine if two doors didn't open and shut, meaning they arrived at their destination.    
  



	4. Car ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy meets Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy!! I have three Kudos on this thing 😂 thank you so much!! 
> 
> And I just found another oc story with a character named Andy which is just really weird. I’ve had my Andy as an oc for about two years but really never used him except for stories on my notes app. It’s just freaky that that authors plot is very similar to one of the stories I wrote.   
> Great minds think alike, I guess!!
> 
> Anyways I’m actually serious about thanking you guys. I thought this story would flop more than it has. Stick with me and I hope you won’t regret it. 
> 
> Oh, and one more thing, Andy seems odd because he hasn’t taken his meds in five days now and doesn’t know how to deal with everything normally. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay byeee have a good day/night!!

Andy searched the carpeted floor for anything that could have use. Nothing nothing nothing—something! He lifted up a large paperclip and examined it for a quick second before stuffing it into his sneaker. If they had a metal detector, they wouldn't question the shoes because of the metal rings holding his laces. 

Why was there a paperclip? 

He asked himself and looked around, wincing as footsteps arrived at the back of the car. The question was answered when he saw a spread (probably used to be a stack) of paper under the seats. 

Light spilled across Andy like water, filling his vision and the mostly dark car. Three silhouettes stood in the light, and he couldn't see their faces. One had crossed arms and a small frame, Swan probably. The other one had a huge build and a hand on the trunk of the car. ASS? The last one had an average but strong build with their hands at their sides. Male...? If he went by gender stereotypes, yes. If not, that's a really strong looking woman. 

Swan looks strong, too, she just doesn't have bulky muscles. 

"Come on. Get out." Swan said, moving aside for Andy. He squinted from the sun shining in his eyes from where she just stood. It took a second for him to focus his priorities before he climbed out of the car. 

Once his eyes were adjusted to the new light, he looked at the stranger who showed up out of nowhere. 

Or from that building over there. 

Shut up! No one asked you. 

You always ask me.

No I don't, bitch—

"Clint," The newcomer said (grunted). (Clint...was that his name or was that just an aneurism?) His tone was harsher than Andy would've liked. He obviously knowingly wasn't welcoming towards the lone boy, possibly trying to make him feel distanced. Or maybe he reminded the man of someone. 

He had blue eyes which were a little too far from each other and a square face topped with blond hair that looked like it was styled up with bacon fat. Be nice, god dammit!! He was handsome in his own ways. He looked like a prison rat, to be honest. The ruggedness and pained look really added to the Prison Rat Aesthetic. 

Whatever, he doesn't mean it in a bad way. 

It's just different from Swans pretty but deadly and ASS's American Boy look. Definitely different from his classmates and Andy's own style. 

Prison Rat or psychologically damaged runaway caught on a look he won't change so he doesn't forget his past?

Prison Rat it is. The other one is too long. Or maybe Prison Rat that Is Free so PRTIF or just PRIF. 

Okay one or the other. 

Andy nodded once, not bothering to offer up his own name to Prison Rat. Swan frowned at ASS, who mirrored her expression. The two probably had a little hope that he would give up his name to someone else other than them. PR didn't seem bothered, but his gaze was a little unfocused. 

Drugs? 

Maybe he wasn't Prison Rat that Is Free after all. 

The man suddenly snapped out of it, meeting Andy's eyes. Not drugs. His pupils were not abnormal. He's just weird. "So Steve told me you're only seventeen?" Fourteen, but yeah. 

He faked the shyness he didn't feel at the moment and dropped his head so his gaze was leveled at the concrete. Huh. Concrete. Usually the street/driveway/sidewalk was pavement. Pavement was easier and cheaper to install, only around two to four dollars per square foot. Concrete was about fifteen per square foot. Interesting. Whoever owns this building has to be rich. Tony Stark, perhaps? The only Avenger he actually knows other than Captain America. Was that bad? He isn't a true fan if he doesn't know all of the others. Fake fan alert!! Oh no.... this is such a woeful revelation....

Andy carefully schooled his expression, trying not to laugh at his own thoughts. His hair hid his expression anyways, but it helped to not be smiling when acting embarrassed/nervous. 

He opted for speaking and scuffed his shitty sneaker against the concrete. He would rub his neck, but that's an actual nervous tick of his. Better to throw them off now than not be able to later. "...yeah." Andy mumbled, not looking up. 

PR most likely nodded. "Impressive." His tone sounded interested. 

Fuck. 

"I mean, I had help!" Andy said quickly, looking up. 

Fuck.... 

Fuck. 

Dammit why are you so stupid!!

Swan raised her eyebrow. ASS's eyes were wide. 

"Well—it wasn't actually help! It was just luck! Seriously. I know the key basics of coding, honestly, but barely anything else." Andy rushed out. 

He wasn't lying, though. He did know the basics of coding, and barely anything else. Barely could mean different things in different situations. Okay, so he was lying a little. But Andy didn't lie a lot. It made his chest hurt the shadows around him grow. He hated when the shadows grew, so he tried not to lie, especially big ones. 

"You guessed?" Swan looked bored and obviously not fooled. ASS looked confused, but PR shared Swans boredom. 

Andy shook his head. "It was luck." Thats also true, a little. It was lucky Matteo didn't come in and shut off the power so he couldn't cause his usual trouble. 

"Let's just bring him inside." PR's voice an an underlying whininess that Andy almost cringed at. 

ASS sighed and nodded. "He's right. We can talk to Fury about this later." He reached for Andy and the boy stepped back an inch. The mans arm fell short and he looked a angry. 

First, Fury was that eyepatch guy who was pretty nice to him considering how heartless he first appears. Second, ASS clenched his fist. 

Just like—

Andy swallowed the rising saliva and stomach acid back down and let ASS grab his arm. He could still feel the hands on his back. It was haunting, to say the least. It wasn't rape or harassment, but it was disgusting and he didn't like people he didn't know/like touching him. It made it worse that this weird thing made it harder to forget that someone touched him. 

ASS didn't yank him like expected, but was a little harsh. They entered a nice looking building, which was definitely reinforced with protective technology. Andy could feel the buzz of the quality tech and soaked it in while trying not to focus on anything else. 

But how could you focus when ASS's hand was wrapped around your hand like a pencil? He had super strength and could break your arm!! PR and Swan are so close to you and their smells are mixing together with the shadows and it's hard to breathe because of the smells and the touch and the sight and oh god you might as well be Helen Keller without smell because you don't know what is happening or where you are and why is there a light in the corner of the elevator is someone watching you in the elevator? What are you talking about of course someone is watching someone is always watching that's why you took out the camera in your laptop and phone—

The elevator door opened. 

Andy was dragged out. 

He blinked away the threatening tears and took in silent but gulping breaths. 

The shadows grew around them. Stretching and outlining the shapes throughout the room. 

"This is your room," ASS gestured to the bare room in front of them. Andy didn't know when they got there. The room had light grey walls and a hardwood floor. Everything blurred together and the voices turned into white noise. "...stay....back...you...later..." 

Andy was let into the room and the door locked behind him. 

He stumbled to the bed and covered his ears. 

He needed his medicine.


	5. Stop, drop, and panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a team meeting and Andy meets Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minor panic attacks 
> 
> I’m not the best at writing currently, but I’m trying to get better, so let’s see if the panic attack is actually like real life.
> 
> +this is my first time writing Peter and I see him as a chaotic good person who is naturally nervous, so I hope you like this Peter too
> 
> And hell yeah! I’m proud of myself 😂 this story isn’t flopping 
> 
> Anyways, I’m super tired and I didn’t have the motivation to proofread so here you go!!!
> 
> Have a great day

 

Andy woke up groggily, blinking his eyes into focus. (He needed to stop falling asleep. Seriously, he didn't even know how he fell asleep through all of the ruckus around him) It took a second but he then realized where he actually was again. In a big ass room was at least twice the size of his 8 by 8 foot room back with Matteo.

 

It was nice. Even with the rich white boy vibes it was giving off.

 

The bare walls and empty open closet didn't do much but make the room feel a little boring/slightly isolating. Maybe they would let him decorate if he is going to be here for a while. With a grunt, Andy laid back down.

 

He'd deal with this later.

 

He hadn't slept well in days.

 

————

 

Andy couldn't fall asleep. Not with the almost silent humming of the walls from all of the technology in the building. Sometimes he could stop hearing the humming, but only when he was relaxed and wanted it to go away. Otherwise the technology usually stood as a grounding mechanism for when he freaked out (which was more often than you would think) but it wasn't helping now.

 

It wasn't helping. It was too loud and Andy could hear it just as loud as his heart beat, which was thump thump thumping in his ears. The muscle was delivering oxygen that Andy didn't have, so he had to breath more to make sure he didn't pass out. It wouldn't be bad if it wasn't so loud.

 

Why was it so loud? He was drowning in the sound.

 

But he couldn't breathe because his chest was too tight and it burned with every not-breath he took.

 

How could he breathe when it hurt and nothing was being inhaled?

 

Tears starting flowing down Andy's cheeks like a waterfall. Like Niagra Falls, which is actually beautiful, but not when it's drowning people. Like he's being now by his own tears and the air around him. Forty people die each year at Niagra falls— but he didn't know where he was and where was he and why didn't it smell like dust and faint metal/mud and citrus? Where was Matteo? Why couldn't he breathe? Are they trying to make him confess by not letting him breathe? Was he at Niagra Falls? That would explain all of the water in his throat and rushing past his ears and coming down his cheeks like a waterfall—

 

A smooth, british voice cut through the madness in Andy's head like butter. "You are in the Avengers compound in New York, in The United States of America. You are in guest bedroom three. The temperature is exactly 78 degrees Fahrenheit, 25.556 Celsius. The time is 7:34 pm, on June 2, 2019..."

 

The voice talked until Andy's breath evened out and he stopped digging his hands into his head.

 

————

 

Tony seemed to walk in on a team meeting happening in the communal floor living room. All of the current Avengers were there except for Rhodey, Thor, and himself. They sat around the room, most except for Peter and Wanda really listening to the speech Steve was making. It was something about the new resident of the Avengers Facility, and how they had to stay away from the room they left him in. Steve stopped mid-sentence, trailing off at the sight of the resident billionaire.

 

Tony huffed, putting a hand on his hip. "No, continue, go ahead, I won't stop my team from meeting without me." He knew it was passive aggressive, but he didn't really care.

 

Steve had been leaving him out of everything since the rouges came back from Wakanda. He just got through things near Steve by breathing through it and trying not to have a panic attack. It's not his fault if his masks come up in the process. He wasn't the one who kept vital and very personal information away from the one person who deserves to know it the most.

 

Bucky gave Steve The Look and the other man sighed. The team sat awkwardly around, looking from Steve, to Bucky, and then to Tony. The latter was getting panicky, like he usually did, so he crossed his arms and glanced to Peter, who gave him a supportive smile.

 

"We were just talking about our new guest." Bucky explained while gesturing to the room with his metal hand. "And how some believe the kid when he said he was seventeen. And how he said his ability to get into Shield was 'luck'." The man gave Steve another look, this time exhausted. "They seem to think this kid isn't that smart, but I disagree."

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Bucky pointed at Tony. "Exactly!"

 

"Hacking requires pure knowledge on the subject...not luck." The genius mumbled in a way that no one else but himself could hear the words. He spoke again, this time louder. "Did you get this kid's name?"

 

All of the Avengers turned to Steve and Natasha. Peter leaned forwards, curious. He hoped he could have another friend, but maybe this boy was a total jerk. If he knew his name he could look him up. "Yeah, did ya get his name?" He questioned.

 

Steve looked ashamed. Natasha shrugged "He'll have to give his name sooner or later." She simply said, glancing away from Tony. The spy wasn't afraid of Peter or Tony, but they had a way of making her feel bad. She hadn't lied to Tony since Siberia. Steve bothers her, too, but she's supposed to be unbothered and unbreakable.

 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and Bruce spoke up from next to him. "He...doesn't have to. Lord knows I never gave out my name when I had the choice."

 

Tony nodded. "Yeah! When I was younger I didn't either, unless the person already recognized me." He and Bruce made eye contact for a second.

 

Steve shook his head. "Of course you didn't." He huffed. "And yes he will, no one just goes on without anyone knowing their name." He said stubbornly.

 

Peter felt bad for thinking this, but Steve was completely and utterly stupid sometimes. He didn't think things through, even when he did. That's why he was better with Barnes by his side. The Not-really-Captain needed another point of view and opinion before doing anything.

 

Scott shook his head and glanced over at Wanda, who appeared to be ready to fight for Steve. Her fists had a faint red coming from them. The man knew she was pretty aggressive, but Jesus. He wasn't even sure why he was still here except for the fact that the Rogues had to stay in the compound for six months before moving out again.

 

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted the silent room. "Your guest needs nutrients or he will suffer the consequences soon." Clint and Steve both rolled their eyes.

 

Tony ran a hand over his chest. The nervous tick he gained with the Arc reactor seemed to not go away. Now he usually stops himself already halfway through the motion. "Okay Jarv. Can you pull his vitals and a quick feed up really quick?"

 

"Yes, Sir. But due to privacy reasons you set up in the tower, the feed will be silent." Jarvis said.

 

Clint and Steve groaned at that, both of them being whacked by Bucky. They were being too annoying lately for the man to handle. Sometimes he thought he didn't know his old friend anymore, but then Steve would give him that familiar smile and act like he was the old Bucky and Bucky would forget about the thought again. It was a bad cycle he was trying to break. Steve shouldn't get off the hook because he couldn't control his need to be back in the past. Neither should Bucky, to be honest.

 

A hologram appeared in front of the room, showing their guest fiddling with the sheets and laying on the plain bed. He had wavy brown hair and tan skin. Nothing else could really be distinguished by the way he was laying in the bed. The vitals said he was severely lacking water and nutrients. Also, his brain activity was irregular and more active than a normal male teenager.

 

Tony was intrigued, but no one else but Bruce seemed to understand the techno babble on the screen. Peter wasn't paying attention to it, but he could, too. He was focused on the figure in the bed.

 

He could see enough to not think the boy looks seventeen. "I'll bring him dinner if someone else cooks it." Peter said, standing up.

 

Bruce also stood up. "Me and Tony will." He wanted to get Tony out of this room where no one other than Natasha and Bucky didn't see him as a self-centered dick. He would be driven to a panic sooner than later, especially when Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Carol, Jane, Darcy, or Coulson and Fury weren't around. Most of his team, mainly.

 

Team dynamics were still tense, and it would probably be that way until Steve stopped pretending everything was normal and sticking to his bias and prejudices.

 

Tony nodded at Bruce and closed the hologram. He glanced at Natasha and then Sam, who had an odd look on his face, and stepped away from the room with Bruce and Peter.

 

————

 

Andy buried his face in the sheets. They sort of smelt like him now, but he smelt pretty bad compared to his normally nice smell. And that was because he hadn't been able to change his clothes or shower in days. He felt disgusting. Almost as disgusting as when that man offered him money. Well, not that disgusting.

 

The long lasting deodorant he made let him smell better than he would've otherwise. Andy made the deodorant while messing with chemicals and natural ingredients (mostly the latter) in his room one night. The mixture was a weird substance, melted when hot, froze when cold, and he figured it was basically deodorant, so he put it on. It lasted six days before eventually succumbing to BO.

 

He calls the deodorant 'Block' and sells it to his classmates and/or their parents in the shape of soap (he uses soap molds, it's easier than buying silicone). Andy's friends get it for only 2 dollars, 20% off normal sale prices. Once he turned 18 he was planning on making a real business and specializing in different branches. He wasn't really worried about college, but he could always just take night and online classes without day classes involved.

 

Andy should start making fragrances, too. Just ones that stop teenage boys (sometimes girls too) from smelling a lot. And when sprayed in excess amount, the scent wouldn't get overwhelmingly strong. He knew a lot of kids who used way too much body spray and left the hallways smelling like axe essence or Taylor Swift incredible things.

 

He'd made quite an amount of money, opting to spend it on more materials and helping Matteo pay for essentials (bills, paying off loans, food, clothes, household items, etc. Basically he didn't have a lot of spending money left over) than wasting it.

 

The stabbing pain in his stomach told Andy that he needed to eat. Soon, too. Shield gave him food and water when he was there, but ASS didn't. Swan wasn't with them until the last hour or two, so she probably had no clue about the lack of food/water he was being given. He hadn't drank water or eaten anything in about two days. One more day (six more hours) and he could die. He could possibly live another day or two, but he would be in extreme anguish caused by dry skin and throat, making breathing and moving harder.

 

Andy ran a hand over his stomach as he licked his dry lips. He must've lost at least five pounds in water weight in the last couple days. He wasn't sure what to focus on right now. The hunger or his business? Should he pay attention to the humming or the footsteps?

 

Wait.

 

Footsteps?

 

A soft whoosh made the boys eyes snap to where it came from.

 

There was a teenager, older than him, standing in the door with wide curious eyes. He was holding a tray with both hands. Nervous. Shy. Clumsy but careful.

 

Andy curled his fists in the sheets, not moving other than that simple motion.

 

Peter shifted nervously. The room was too dark for his eyes to focus for at least another minute. His enhanced senses helped, but not immediately like many appeared to presume. The light from the hallway illuminated the bed and a strip of the room. The newly turned Avenger could only see the other boys eyes, which shined like gold.

 

After a minute of an unreadable silence, Peter stuck the tray out and away from his chest. "I brought food?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement, but the other boy perked slightly from that. It was barely a movement, but Peter noticed it anyways.

 

He pretended to turn on the light, but Jarvis was the one really doing anything. Rogers made it very clear that they aren't allowed to let their new resident know of all the technology in the building. He was (of what they know/assume) very in depth with technology and logic.

 

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking furiously before looking to Peter again. His hair was ruffled like someone ran their hands through it and pulled it religiously. Those golden eyes were slightly red and puffy, and his skin was lightly blotched pink on his cheeks.

 

He was definitely crying.

 

Peter stepped forward slowly, not breaking his careful eye contact with the other boy. "Where should I put it?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

 

The boy rubbed his eyes again. "Can you...can you just bring it to me?" His voice was rough and he sounded exhausted.

 

Nodding, Peter walked over and placed the tray on the bed.

 

———

 

Andy blinked at the food.

 

 

It could be poisoned.

 

 

Why was his head so foggy?

 

 

His thoughts were slower than a three toed sloth.

 

Those were the slowest animals in the world.

 

Yeah.

 

Andy dragged his hands through his hair and pulled lightly, trying to make his mind unclouded. The older boy watching him had an unreadable look on his face. Pity? Or was it understanding?

 

He sort of looked like one of Andy's friends, Aaron. Except with lighter hair and rounder features. And he looked a little shorter, less  defined.

 

"My name's Peter Parker." Peter smiled kindly, shifting on his feet. "I'm also known as Spider-Man, which is super cool but I'm probably not supposed to tell you, but I already did so now you know." His eyes flicked over to the single security camera in the corner. "Um, anyways, the food isn't tainted, if that's what you're worried about. The two most trustworthy people in this tower made it, and then I served it myself."

 

Peter than pointed to the second plate of steak, juice, water, mini potatoes, and a handful of steamed vegetables. "I was just delivering your plate before I went up to my room. I don't like eating with a lot of people at the same time, and that's pretty frustrating when I'm at school—"

 

Andy swallowed before cutting Peter off. "You can stay here." He said, and Peter grinned. "I haven't eaten in a bit..." Awkwardly, he trailed off.

 

Somehow, Peter seemed to get it. His frown dropped a little before he sat on the bed. They sat in a strangely comfortable silence for a couple minutes, Andy staring at the plates and Peter looking around the room in quiet interest.

 

"Could you...?" Andy asked softly, gesturing to Peters fork. Hopefully the other boy understood what he meant. Hopefully he wouldn't have to explain that he didn't trust anyone but himself, his dead mother, his girlfriend, his best friend Avery, and a man in Italy. Actually, scratch that. Just himself, his mother, and a man in Italy. The last time he trusted someone his age they told others one of his biggest secrets.

 

"You want me to eat a little of your food?" Peter questioned, picking up his fork with no hesitance. Andy nodded and Peter gave him the fork and closed his eyes. Carefully, Andy got a little bit of steak and mash potatoes on the utensil and handed it back to Peter with a soft 'here'.

 

After he ate the food and Andy deemed it safe, he took a bite of the (honestly fantastic) meal. It was different from the homemade Italian cuisines or the easy-home-cooked-quick meals he would make with Matteo, but it was good. Homemade Raman was the best, right beside that chicken garlic knot bread that he had once. Over his short lifetime, Andy was constantly blessed with homemade food. Healthy for majority of the meals, too. What does that have to do with steak, potatoes, and vegetables? Oh, they're all good, though different.

 

Andy took a long sip of water. “Thank you, Peter.” They both smiled at each other, Peters happy and easy going, Andy’s smaller and more shy.

 

The other boy spun his fork between three fingers. “No problemo, stranger.”

 

A small laugh escaped Andy’s lips and he took another bite of his food.


	6. Friends? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy meets Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy seven kudos!!
> 
> This chapter is a little odd but I’m testing something out. Plus it’s short so I’m sorry about that
> 
> Also! I’m starting to give you little snippets of Andy’s life at the beginning of each chapter. They’ll either have something to do with the chapter/mentioned in the chapter or nothing at all.

-Three months ago-

Andy was with his two friends, Avery and Patrick. They were in Avery's decked-out basement bedroom, standing around the pool table. Avery had his head on Andy's shoulder, groaning into the soft fabric. Patrick was too busy focusing on the paper in front of him to even hear Avery's complaints. And Andy was hugging his friend with his right arm, even just to humor. 

"Ughhhhhh." Avery groaned again, one arm hugging his stomach and the other wrapped around Andy. His light skin seemed even lighter, excusing the pale pink on his cheeks. 

Laughing, Andy lightly pushed Avery off him. The boy stumbled over to Patrick and groaned louder. Patrick did the same as Andy. "It's your fault you ate that giant sundae. And you didn't take your Lactaid, so...." Andy shrugged, pushing his curls out of his eyes. 

Avery pouted. "I ran out yesterday, you should know this, I told you!!" He said, "Fuck you guys." He then fake sobbed, trying to make his agony known. He gripped the table with one hand, his stomach with the other. 

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You wish..." He licked the paper in front of him and rolled it up into a neat joint. "'A'ight I'm done." He handed it to Andy. 

The boy in question fished through his pockets until he found both a lighter and a packaged Lactaid capsule. "Thanks, Pattycake," Andy grabbed the joint from his friend and held it between two fingers. He made a kissy noise at Avery, who turned to him with a playful scowl. "Here you go, Aves, love of my life."

Avery took the pill and his face lit up. "Oh my god, Panda!! Thank you! I love you." He captured the smaller boy in a hug. "You're my favorite ever." He mumbled, cheek squished against dark curls. 

Andy grinned. "I love you too, and I know. You're my favorite too, don't tell Mia." 

"Your side hoe? I'd never." 

"Shut up, dork. If anything, you're my side hoe."

Avery gasped, pushing away from Andy. "Then I'm breaking up with you." That made Andy gasp dramatically. 

Patrick scoffed. "Can you two weirdos cut it?" He twirled his own joint between his fingers. He wasn't really here for their weird interactions, but Andy and Avery were really funny to smoke with. Smart people high was the best. 

"Okay, Patty-rick." Avery grinned mischievously. Then he turned to Andy. "C'mon babe, let's get high." 

The two looked at each other with smirks before bursting into laughter. 

————

Peter stayed with Andy even after they were both done eating. Andy eventually caved and gave Peter his name. He was talking about his friends Ned and MJ now, about their weird experiences and the DC trip. Truth be told, Andy was having a hard time focusing on what the other boy was saying. Of course, his mind was taking in all of the information, but he just wasn't processing it. Once he can focus again his brain will play back the information and conjure up the visuals like a movie. 

"...so I saved them!! Mr Stark wasn't all that happy with me but he helped and talked to me in a stern tone. That made me really upset and I felt like crying but I went along and defeated The Vulture anyways." Peter said proudly, chest puffing out slightly. 

Vulture. Mr Stark. Saving people. Boat? 

Andy blinked while trying to recall what was being said. Unable to hide his distant and slightly confused expression, Peter noticed it. The older boy deflated a little. Andy's eyes snapped to focus and he was quick to reassure. "Sorry, I'm listening I promise, I just have a hard time focusing—" 

Peter laughed, startling Andy enough for him to stop talking. "It's okay! I get it. I technically have ADHD but it's only very mild. It got better overtime...Plus...M..St...has it...more on the distraction side of things," He paused, shrugging again. “It’s all good.” 

Peters words got caught on each other and Andy couldn’t understand the other boy. Halfway through the sentence, all he could hear was parts of the words. 

The humming from the walls simultaneously got louder along with Andy’s erratic heartbeat. Together they sang a song of fear and acceptance. Two feelings that perfectly harmonized in a way that no one could understand but Andy. Fear was loud and upfront, like the lead singer and the frantic drums thrumming in the background. Acceptance was like the soothing and more calm guitar and backup singer, evening out their louder counterparts. 

The wonderful song clashed with all of the other sounds around. Together they created a symphony that wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t peaceful and understandable like Fear and Acceptance it was too many things at once. How could he pay attention when there wasn’t anything to focus on? How could he pick the sounds apart and learn them when it was all twisted up like wires and only inside of Andy’s head? He couldn’t cover his ears to muffle the sound. He couldn’t close his eyes or Peter would look at him oddly. 

Stop it stop it stop it and just go away, there’s no time to listen to the beautiful song and electrical magnificence while paying attention the breathing it’s too much—

"Want to play some video games with me?” Peters voice cut through the chaos. “I was supposed to hang out with Ned but his moms wanted him to clean his room." Peter pointed his thumb at the door, smiling a little. "I'm the best at this hacking game that Mister Stark made. It's called Shot. You basically have to hack to win. He said I'm not allowed to release it to the public, but you're not the public!" 

Andy nodded with a small smile. He wasn’t smiling at Peter; tho "Okay. Sounds fun." 

Finally, something to do. Something to get his mind off the fact that for once he is utterly and completely alone. Peter was here, sure, but Avery wasn’t. Peter wasn’t Avery. Peter wasn’t Mamma or Papa or Alejandro or Auntie Rose. 

Peter was Peter and Peter didn’t mean anything to Andy. 

———

"How do you keep beating me?" Peter exclaimed and threw his hands up in frustration. 

Andy hid his smile. He pretended to be still learning, saying he only knew a couple things. Peter must've not heard about his hacking incident, so he was ignorant to the whole situation. The other boy didn’t seem so bad after an hour of destroying his confidence. 

Instead of the 'I've been doing it all my life' Andy wanted to say, he said "Skills." With a shrug and a small lopsided smile. 

Fake it till you make it. 

But this wasn’t all that fake anymore. 

The older boy groaned with a laugh. "I have skills too!! I've been learning and playing this game for two weeks now!!" He leant back against the couch and put the sleek black controller down on the cushion. 

Andy gave another shrug, putting his controller next to Peters. "Apparently not enough." A bigger smile creeped up on Andy. 

He missed hanging out with people his age. A whooshing sound emitted through the room. Both Andy and Peter jumped in their skin, heads turning to face the door. 

A man with dark hair and tan skin stepped through the elevator. His suit was neat, clean, and fitted. The black material looked really nice with the white button up and deep blue tie. He had neat scruffy facial hair trimmed in a complex goatee. Dark eyes searched the room for a moment before landing on Peter and Andy. An itching feeling traveled up the young boys arms and he recognized the man from somewhere. 

The man looked at the scene before him and a hint of a smile pulled at his lips before he put on a mask of indifference. 

"Mister Stark!" Peter had wide, surprised blue eyes. The boys mouth fell open slightly in shock. Peters eyebrows were upturned and high on his forehead like he was caught doing something wrong. 

Was he caught doing something wrong? 

Focus!!

Focus. 

Mister Stark?

Okay. Mister Stark is Tony Stark who is that guy who escaped from a cave. He is also a supremely intelligent businessman and entrepreneur. Ironman, billionaire, genius. Someone who was in the light of the press for his whole life. Never alone. Apparently a playboy who has had 'hundreds' of partners. Self centered, selfish, obnoxious, apathetic, egotistical, reckless, etc. 

A man. 

Just a man. 

(A man who was a genius and could kill him—) 

Tony Stark glanced at Andy with analyzing eyes. 

Analyzing. 

He is a genius and he knows way more than you. 

Does he though? 

Stop. Yes. 

Don't underestimate and definitely don't be arrogant. 

You weren't raised like that. 

"Pete what are you doing up here? You said you'd come back down two hours ago." Tony Stark spoke, addressing the silent teen. 

Had it been that long? Peter spent a lot of it talking about his friends, but it was a nice distraction from reality. Andy thought it was definitely better than sitting there in agonizing silence. Even his stomach felt much better. 

Peter fidgeted with his hands, refusing to look at Tony Stark. "It's....well...we—" 

"I asked him to stay." Andy said, voice hoarse and tired sounding. It didn't sound like that a couple minutes ago. 

The humming seemed to surround Tony Stark like a weird armor of some sorts. It did that with Andy sometimes, when it was too late at night and nightmares wanted to consume him whole. The armor protected but not really. 

Tony Stark nodded slightly and studied Andy's carefully masked expression for a couple seconds. "Okay...you're that guest, right? The one who hacked into Shield? Not some random stranger? Because I'm technically not supposed to be up here." He shifted on his feet, almost nervously. 

The boy nodded back, sitting up straight. It wasn't more of a nervous tick than a natural movement. "Yeah. I'm the guest." Andy spoke with no confidence or smugness. He was perfectly okay with being misunderstood. 

No, he wasn't nervous. He was just cautious. 

Yeah. 

Tony Stark tilted his head slightly. Milk chocolate eyes stayed locked with his. "You don't look seventeen. Or like the ruthless hacker who took down eleven grown men and women, who were all trained military personnel." Something flickered in his eyes. 

Peter's eyebrows went higher up and his head snapped to face Andy. "You took down eleven spies? How? What? You're so small!" The spider boy gestured to Andy's petite frame with a wild hand. 

Yes, he was small. And yes, he took down six men and five women before being held down by a perfectly devised 'bland' man named Coulson. But at only five foot one and one hundred and three pounds, he was tiny compared to most his age. So, sue him if he trained in martial arts, ballet, gymnastics, boxing, weight lifting, and standard street fighting so he could defend himself as much as possible. Most of those because of his Mamma wanted him to be just as strong as her and Papa. He also did a little parkour, but that was caused by his friend Avery and his constant need to drag Andy into more sports. (Avery is also how he joined the track, baseball, and hockey teams) 

Anyways, the point is, fighting is a second nature.

"Yeah," Andy said simply, blinking at Peter. "Skills." The one word made the other boy throw his head back in annoyance and laugh. 

Distraction was key. 

After he was done giggling, Peter shook his head with a smile. "You need to stop using that as an explanation for what you're good at."

Andy shrugged and Tony Stark raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, how old are you really? Like ten?" 

How much would it cost to tell the two Andy's real age?

Tony Stark didn't seem like the type to share secrets. Sure, there was that whole 'I am Ironman' debacle, but that would've been figured out sooner or later. Not many people can afford to build and manage a titanium-gold alloy suit, or the potential injuries it could/would cause. 

Peter was very talkative. However, he was technically a superhero, and keeping that fact secret. He didn't really seem like he could keep a secret other than that, though. Andy has a nagging feeling that he would accidentally let it slip. 

"None of your business.” 

Fuck. 

Dammit. 

There was a long silence. 

The man cracked a smile but hid the true nature of it almost faster than Andy could recognize. "Tony Stark. Call me Tony." Tony stuck out his hand and stepped forward. “You should think of a better answer when people ask you that question, because I have a suspicion that you lied to Rogers.” He chuckled softly. 

"...Andy.” Andy said, standing up off the couch and reaching forwards. When their hands met, the boy noticed that Tony’s hands were calloused. “And it doesn’t matter if I lie anymore. Shield knows who I am and they’ll probably tell you guys anyways. The least I can do is pretend to have it under my control and tell you what I want you to know.” 

His words seem to have struck something in Tony, because the man shook his hand once and dropped it like it was burning. The hand went into his pocket and the other one joined it to seem more casual. Maybe it was casual (no it wasn’t. Andy said something wrong) and maybe it was normal. 

Peter scratched his head. “How do they know who you are?” The question lingered in the room for a couple seconds. 

“Satellite facial recognition.” Andy shrugged a little. His hands were now tucked under his armpits instead of in his pockets. Pockets were too restricting. If someone attacked him, pockets would only slow him down. Pockets were for phones and keys and gum and wallets, not hands. 

Tony shifted on his feet again before looking at Andy. “Yeah. I’ll find out soon enough, too. Anyways, I also came up here because the team wants to meet you.They just called a meeting and are waiting for us.”


	7. my worlds so bright it’s hard to breathe but that’s alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy makes it to the meeting in time and takes a nice shower
> 
> *warning attempted suicide*
> 
> Basically this is a small filler chapter for what’s to happen next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings of attempted suicide* 
> 
> It’s only at the beginning but you get another glimpse into Andy’s life. 
> 
> Sorry if it’s messy or doesn’t sound like the other chapters I’m trying to get better at writing so it’s all me trying something out
> 
> Haha thank you for three more Kudos, I love you guys lol!! 
> 
> Have a great day and thank you for reading!!

Andy tightened his grip on the railing and leaned forward over the water. He didn’t feel fear, like he knew he should. Just acceptance and complete emptiness. 

He had already taken off his shoes and placed his letters under them. A note to Alejandro, Matteo, his grandmother, and Avery. Maybe he would get caught on a rock and not wash up. A funeral without a body would be sad. 

Papa and Mamma wouldn’t want him to die this way. 

Oh well. 

“Andy!!” 

What? 

Andy turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight of his uncle. 

“Please, Andy. Don’t.” Matteo had a complex look on his face. “I promised your father i’d take care of you.” 

“I’m just taking one out his book, Matteo. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, after all.” He growled, loosening in grip on the metal behind him. 

Then he noticed the tears on his uncles cheeks. 

His grip tightened again. 

“I promised your dad I would take care of you but—but he wasn’t the best person when he died. And I know that. He wasn’t nice. I just—I can’t—don’t know how to help you. I told him I couldn’t take care of a kid!! He didn’t listen and now I have you and I’m screwing up not even a year after I got you.” Matteo stepped closer. “Please...Andrea...I’ll do better.” 

Something in Andy snapped. “It’s not you!!” He yelled. His voice echoed across the water. “It’s—it’s the fact that both of my parents are fucking dead!!” Andy’s voice cracked and he started again, this time quieter. “I’m stuck in America, 5,350 miles away from my brother and my home...” The silence between his words was deafening. “...I don’t want to be here anymore. I’m bullied and made fun of because of my accent and some kids even fucking hunt me down and beat me up for the fun of it!! Alejandro stopped messaging me—and—and I miss him and I miss my Mamma and Papa and I don’t want to fucking suffer anymore!!” His voice raised to a yell by the end. 

Tears were flowing freely down his face. “At least I have multiple reasons to kill myself, unlike dad did.” He cried, rubbing at his face. Then, his foot slipped. 

Andy wasn’t afraid to die. 

He was afraid to leave. 

But Matteo ran and grabbed him before he fell out of reach and pulled him over the railing. 

Matteo didn’t let go of Andy until twenty minutes later, when a car drove by and startled them both. 

Andy made sure to have his mental breakdowns and attempted suicides away from Matteo after that. 

———

Andy was sent to shower soon after he and Peter were notified about the upcoming meeting. It's not as if they could smell him, but Peter said (in the nicest way possible) that he looked homeless. So he marched his ass into the very large bathroom. 

There were electrical panels inside of the shower, which controlled the heat, but Andy trusted that Tony waterproofed it. He turned it up to almost burning before finally getting in. The shower already had shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and soap. So naturally and logically, Andy generously used all four. 

The water felt amazing on his sore and exhausted body. If he could, he'd never leave the shower. But he understood the time limit, and got out of euphoria. He wrapped himself in a unreasonably soft towel that was laying on the side of the sink and smiled minutely. 

With a quick rummage of the cabinets, he found pleasant smelling deodorant. And a hair blower, but there wasn't enough time for that. If his internal clock was correct, he already went over his self-designated timer. When he got out of the bathroom he noticed a stack of clothes with a note on top of it. 

It wrote, 'Here! These will probably big for you but they're better than your hoodie and shorts during a meeting - Peter Parker :)' 

Andy put the note aside and lifted the shirt first. It was a long sleeved white polyester shirt, which was multiple sizes too large. Up next was the pants, simple light blue Levi's skinny jeans which were also multiple sizes too large. Under the clothes was an unopened pack of boxer briefs and socks, also a belt. 

As time was running out, Andy slid on all of the clothes faster than usual. He scowled when he noticed the pants and shirts lengths. After a second he picked the easy solution of tucking his shirt in (not too tight or it would look weird) and rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. For the pants he did he same, cuffing them expertly. 

He didn't look bad, he liked the style actually, but it was just odd and uncomfortable and he wasn't used to the wrong sizes. He wore oversized shirts all the time, just not pants. They felt weird. 

"You look good!" Was what Peter said when he rushed out of the bedroom. Tony nodded and agreed, though he was one to talk with his nicely tailored suit. Andy would kill for a suit. 

———

Tony flew Peter and Andy to a giant aircraft in the sky on a beautifully crafted jet. Andy immediately recognized it as the Shield headquarters. On his way to the Avengers Compound he snuck a look at his primary location before moving to the secondary. Not going to lie, Andy thought he was going to be killed. 

They were moving him around way more than necessary. Maybe to prove he was just cargo to them, or maybe it was just more convenient for him to be brought where the others were. 

Once they landed on the helipad and walked inside, agents watched Andy with surprised eyes. It was probably weird to see a former prisoner/captive chatting with two superheroes. Him and Peter trailed behind Tony like lost puppies, if Andy was honest. The man walked with an heir of confidence, one that only Andy could imitate. 

One of the Agents who he took down scowled at him. Flashing a smile, Andy looked away. There was no need to make the agent any more mad than she already was. 

Was it odd to say he liked the sound of the hallway? It was empty, other than a couple people now and then, but it hummed nicely. Maybe if he was alone it would be overwhelming. Yeah, it probably would. But Andy lived for the humming of technology anyways. 

His Mamma always said he was special in that way. She also mentioned that he never talk to anyone but her and Papa about how he could feel technology. It was their secret. (And Avery knew too, but he promised over his dead body to not tell anyone). 

The point is, Andy loved electricity. 

Why was he talking about this again? 

Tony slowed to a stop and glanced at the boys behind him. "Ready?" He asked quietly. 

Peter nodded before Andy could answer. "Of course! Is Carol in there?" He smiled, unaware of the reluctance both Tony and Andy were feeling. 

Who was Carol? Andy hadn't met a 'Carol' ever in his life. Seriously. He's never met someone with that name. But who is she? Someone important, most likely. 

The ever so slight slacking of Tony's posture told Andy that he trusted this person named 'Carol' more than he would like to admit. The mans hands unclenched as he nodded. "Yeah. She was the one who told me about the meeting." Sighing, the man nodded again. 

He pressed his finger against the glowing silver pad and it beeped once, turning green. Andy could tell it was high quality but it could be opened most likely by breaking the pad, but there wasn't enough time to figure out what he could use to open it because the door slid open with a soft whoosh.  The boy could feel himself become more panicky so he looked over to Peter. 

They met eyes and Peter smiled. "If it gets too loud or angry, like usual, I'll create a distraction and you run out." He then had a contemplative look. "....yeah. That'll work."

Andy smiled "Sounds good." They both spoke too quietly for Tony to really notice or pay attention to, so he wouldn't ruin that plan. 

———

The room was, well, dead silent once Andy walked in. Tony seemed to effect the adults around the table, as did Peter, but Andy changed the whole atmosphere completely. The laughter faded immediately and heads turned to the door. Smiles turned into blank faces as chatter turned into silence. Tony and Peter sat down in the two available seats facing the door, Tony next to a blonde haired woman and Peter at the last seat on that side. 

Andy's eyes darted around the room for an available chair and when he didn't notice one, something unbearable washed over him. He did, however, notice Fury and Coulson at the front of the room, near Tony and Peter. 

Before Andy could anxiously voice his problems, Coulson smiled. "Hello, Andrea." PR, ASS, and Swan looked up at that. A couple of other people he didn't recognize did, too. "You can have my chair. I'll be standing anyways." 

Oh thank god Coulson was here. The eyes boring into his person, trying to analyze him, were making him uncomfortable. Coulson’s neutral energy basically evened out the hostile and foreign ones. When Andy was in a meeting with the Shield operators and higher ups, Coulson kept them in line. So did Fury, but he was unconsciously only being nice to Andy when others weren’t around to witness it. He had a reputation of being an asshole. That’s what Andy overheard from some of the rookie agents while he was here. 

Andy nodded and walked over, deliberately not meeting eyes with anyone. However, he met eyes with Coulson. “Thank you, Sandwich.” He mumbled, hiding a smile.

That nickname showed up ten minutes (no lie, actually ten minutes) after Coulson tackled Andy and introduced himself. It originates from the iconic Philly Cheesesteak Sandwich, which Andy admitted he had never even tried before. Coulson tried to get the boy to stop, but he persisted for four days straight with the nickname. 

Coulson rolled his eyes when he saw the mischief dancing around in the boys caramel ones. “Just sit down. This is an evaluation of you, if you haven’t figured that out already.” 

Andy sat down. “I know.” This time he didn’t bother quieting his tone. Coulson didn’t, so it would be weird if he did. “Just—don’t linger on topics.” 

Hopefully they understood which topics he was talking about. 

Coulson nodded in agreement. “I won’t. Now, let’s start with introductions.” He gestured around the room. Andy followed his motion, noting the curiosity with an internal frown. 

A pretty woman with wavy dark hair raised her hand. “You already know this kid?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Fury gave her a blank look. “We are the ones who brought him in.” He looked to Coulson. “Continue with the introductions. No more stupid questions.”


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be happening

Hi! 

To the few who like this story, I’ll be writing a new book with the same plot and characters. I dislike the way everything came out so I’ll be fixing that. First and foremost, the new book will be called ‘i’m beyond repair, let me be’ 

So go check it out if you want a better version of this story!!


End file.
